This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays such as liquid crystal displays.
Displays are widely used in electronic devices to display images. Displays such as liquid crystal displays display images by controlling liquid crystal material associated with an array of image pixels. A typical liquid crystal display has a color filter layer and a thin film transistor layer formed between polarizer layers. The color filter layer has an array of pixels each of which includes color filter elements of different colors. The thin film transistor layer contains an array of thin film transistor circuits. The thin film transistor circuits can be adjusted to control the amount and color of light that is produced by each pixel. Thin film transistor circuitry in a typical pixel array includes data lines and gate lines for distributing data and control signals.
A layer of liquid crystal material is interposed between the color filter layer and the thin film transistor layer. During operation, the circuitry of the thin film transistor layer applies signals to an array of electrodes in the thin film transistor layer in response to data and gate line signals. This produces electric fields that extend from each electrode through the liquid crystal layer to an associated portion of a ground plane. The electric fields control the orientation of liquid crystal material in the liquid crystal layer and change how the liquid crystal material affects polarized light.
In some situations, it may be desirable to incorporate form slits within the ground plane of a display. Slits may be used, for example, to define patterns of ground plane conductor material for use in forming touch sensor structures.
Care must be taken, however, in creating ground plane slits. If the slits and other structures in a display are not configured properly, the display may exhibit undesired crosstalk, may exhibit poor color uniformity, or may otherwise be adversely affected.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as displays that exhibit minimized crosstalk and enhanced color uniformity.